Episode 5
For the chapter of the same title, see Chapter 10 Training (特訓, Tokkun) is the fifth episode of the Tsugumomo anime. Summary Kiriha tells Kazuya that they will begin his training. While training, Kiriha grows frustrated of Kazuya's physical ineptitude and lack of skill, failing to perform basic weaves. As they bath Kiriha explains the weaknesses and mortality of tsugumomo. Kukuri find that she and Kokuyou lack the funds to have their shrine repaired. The carpenrty tsukumogami are unable to work without pay but leave some cloth to cover the holes. At Kazuya's home, Kazuya fails to weave properly, prompting Kiriha to punish him and demonstrate the correct method. At the Hakusan Shrine, Kukuri fails to package a rose correctly, prompting to Kokuyou to demonstrate properly. At Kazuya's home, Kazuya calls Kiriha out for cheating at jenga. Back at the Hakusan Shrine, Kukuri and Kokuyou struggle to keep their home together as it collapses in on them. Back at Kazuya's home, the Jenga tower falls over and Kiriha get the feeling something good has happened. Kukuri and Kokuyou stand outside in the rain, lamenting their destroyed home while Kokuyou decides their next home. Kiriha and Kazuya train as Chisato, Kukuri and Kokuyou watch. Kukuri wonders why they are performing such basic training to which Kiriha explains that Kazuya's previous victory and display of skill was merely a fluke. Kukuri panics, regretting her decision and heads to their new home seeing there is nothing they can do about it. The group follow Kukuri and Kokuyou to their new home to find them residing in a playground as Kiriha laughs. Kukrui reads out the curse forecast and tells them that their should be no curse related problems. Nakajima snicker while drawing in a dark room. Kazuya meets with the student council president, Tadataka Tadata who introduces himself as the owner of the previous hair amasogi. Tadata informs them of a problem likely caused by an amasogi. On the way to the location of the problem the run into Osamu. They find the club room is missing and Kiriha checks for the presence of an amasogi using her Hazakura which responds. Back at Kukuri's new shrine, Kokuyou tells Kukuri that their curse forecast is two months out of date. The group head back to find themselves stopped by a wall. Nakajima introduces himself, demanding that Tadata officialize the Tabletop RPG club which Tadata refuses. Nakajima summons a minotaur using his sketchbook amasogi and the group runs away. The group find themselves trapped by a wall and head into a classroom which leads to a dead end. Kiriha tells Kazuya they need to face the monster and Kazuya realizes the monster is drawing meaning it can be erases. Nakajima and the minotaur enter the room where the minotaur is sprayed with water by Osamu and Tadata to no effect. Kazuya uses the distraction to use a fire extinguisher on the minotaur erasing its arm. The group retreat back into the hallway and erase the wall that blocked them, only to find another wall behind it and their fire extinguisher has run out. Nakajima corners them, having shoddily redrawn the minotaur's arm. Kazuya uses Kiriha and makes a rush to a nearby fire extinguisher, grabbing it and erasing the monster entirely. Nakajima is confronted and Osamu informed about the amasogi. Kiriha gives Nakajima the sketchbook for him to destroy in order to avoid Curse Backlash. Nakajima destroys the book but reveals he had a piece of paper hidden, summoning another minotaur. Osamu reveals that he had switched their sketchbooks and he still as the amasogi. Osamu summons a flare dragon and destroys Nakajima's minotaur. The fire from the dragon causes the firealarm to go off. After changing clothes, Osamu explains that Nakaijima used tracing for his drawing. Osaumu calls Nakajima's use of the amasogi a waste, drawing and summoning and adult version of Kiriha in lingerie to demonstrate its potential. The adult Kiriha begins sadiscally stomping on Kazuya's crotch and Nakajima destroys his amasogi. Character in order of appearance * Kazuya Kagami * Kiriha * Kukuri * Kokuyou * Chisato Chikaishi * Nakajima * Tadataka Tadata * Osamu Osanai Manga/Anime Differences * Kiriha is not naked when training under the bridge. * Kiriha passing out in the bath was moved to the previous episode. * Removed mention Kokuyou and Kukuri of borrowing moneny from Kaneyama. * Move Kiriha and Kazuya discovering Kukuri's new "shrine" to after their training meeting. ** Removed scene in which Chisato provides food for them and the have a picnic. * Changed scene in which Kukuri reads Kiriha and Kazuya the curse forecast from a flashback to occurring after meeting them at their new home. * Added brief scene showing Nakajima using his amasogi and plotting. * Removed Osamu quickly drawing a lewd sketch of Kiriha upon seeing her. * Removed Tadata's comment about reconsidering Nakajima's proposal if he received Kauzya's embrace. * When testing out the sketchbook, Osamu sketches two small female RPG characters instead of two small monsters. * Removed scene in at restaurant in which Kazuya pleads with Osamu to the paranormal phenomena a secret. * Removed Osamu drawing a sexy RPG character before drawing adult Kiriha. Gallery Episode 05 Eyecatch A.png|Eyecatch A Episode 05 Eyecatch B.png|Eyecatch B Episode 05 End Card by Rekomaru Otoi.png|Endcard by Rekomaru Otoi AKA Toire Komoru Trivia * The first eyecatch is based on the title page of Chapter 10 and the second eyecatch is based on an illustration at the end of Chapter 10. Navigation Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes